


I.O.U.

by Ioveholic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Confessions, Crushes, Feelings Realization, High School, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Minor Injuries, Snow, Student Council President Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Sweet Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, aka Taeyong's clumsy ass trips in the snow while plotting revenge on jaehyun, based on i.o.u., enemies to lovers but not really, jaehyun is vp, jaehyun takes care of him though!!!, taeyong has a crush on doyoung (he thinks), taeyong is a bit weird but that's never addressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ioveholic/pseuds/Ioveholic
Summary: Taeyong hates Jung Jaehyun. He hates his perfect hair, his stupidly cute dimples, and how he's always following Kim Doyoung around like a Golden Retriever puppy. He hates everything about him, which is why he's making it his mission to keep him away from Doyoung.(Okay, maybe he likes him just a little.)
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	I.O.U.

**Author's Note:**

> [this taeyong](https://ibb.co/Y79SyGJ)   
>  [this jaehyun](https://ibb.co/XybThrG)
> 
> hi idk what im doing but this is my first work on this account :) based on i.o.u. which is about confessing to your crush on a snowy day!!!! I started writing this since resonance part 2 came out and I abandoned it but then the first snow in Korea was yesterday which motivated to finish this thing ahaha. its still kinda rough though I just write words.

White. 

It was white outside on the morning of December 13th, when Taeyong awoke from his slumber and looked out his bedroom window to see snow falling from the sky. It was a day that he had been anticipating for about a year now: the first snowfall of 2020. 

In Korean culture, it’s said that if you confess to someone during the first snowfall of the year, you would stay together for a long time. It was something that he’d experienced over a dozen times in his life, but this one would be special, as there was a certain boy that he wanted to confess to. 

Taeyong wasn’t usually one to believe in silly myths like that; He was 17 years old already, for crying out loud! But if he was going to shoot his shot at student council president Kim Doyoung, he needed all the luck he could get. 

Especially if he wanted to get rid of that pesky little Jung Jaehyun who was always by Doyoung’s side. 

To put it simply, Jung Jaehyun was perfect, and Taeyong hated that. His stupid chestnut colored hair fell over his forehead in all the right places, his school uniform was always clean and ironed, and he had a disgustingly sweet pair of dimples that made an appearance whenever he smiled. He was athletic, but still had time to ace his studies. Perfect was the only word that could describe him. 

And Taeyong was definitely the opposite of that. His black hair sat on his head like a mop, and his uniform blazer was scuffed because of his clumsiness. He was pretty, but far from perfect. How could he ever compete? 

It wasn’t like Jaehyun had done anything to purposefully make Taeyong dislike him. It was the way he followed Doyoung around all day like a little puppy that irked Taeyong the most. Sure, Jaehyun was the vice president of the student council, but that didn’t mean that they needed to be attached at the hip. Taeyong knew he was grasping at straws and being petty, but he didn’t care. 

He pressed his face up to the frosted glass, butterflies fluttering in his stomach as he imagined what the outcome of his confession would be. Would Doyoung like him back, and if so, would they stay together forever?

Taeyong shook his head, climbing out of his bed to go get ready for school. _Don’t be silly, Taeyong. Get it together!_

He really, really needed to get it together. 

  
  


The plan was simple. He had already memorized Jaehyun’s schedule and his route to school. All he needed to do was make him late so that everything would go smoothly with Doyoung. 

How was he going to accomplish this? Well, to tell the truth, he didn’t know either. He just assumed that it would come to him naturally once he saw Jaehyun. _Perhaps I could trip Jaehyun and leave him in the cold? No, that would be borderline murder.. or.. or I could tell him that there’s a cat stuck in a tree somewhere? God, that’s corny, Taeyong._

He still had time to think, so he decided to prioritize finding the boy instead. For how perfect Jaehyun was, he was definitely lacking in the warding off potential stalkers department. He took the same route to school every single day, which automatically left him vulnerable. _Silly Jaehyun._

He had gone this way before, as he had been studying Jaehyun’s path to school. However, it looked as if everything had been completely transformed, the buildings and benches covered in a blanket of white. Jaehyun would leave the house at 8:03 on the dot, and by now– he stopped to check the time on his phone– he would be passing by the par—

 _Ouch._ Taeyong felt his sneakers collide with something hard, and he fell forwards, tripping over what he assumed to be some huge rock covered by the snow. 

Minutes passed like hours as he laid there face down in the snow hopelessly, as if the fall had rendered him immobile. He was just being dramatic, but in all honesty, he didn’t see the point of getting up. Maybe they just weren’t meant to be. Maybe... maybe fate had pushed them away for a reason, or for pure karma. 

Suddenly, he heard a voice calling his name. He wanted to pretend like he was dead, just to freak them out a bit, but he just was feeling too defeated and upset to be an asshole. He felt the person hold his head up, brushing the snow off of his cheeks, so he violently coughed out some of the snow that had gotten into his mouth.

“You had me worried there. Are you alright?” The boy loomed over him, eyes filled with concern. He looked.. _familiar_. 

“Yeah ‘m fine, I-I have to go. I have something important to do—” He’s about to stand up, knees wobbly when he sees the boy clearly for the first time. His expression falls in a mix of horror and mortification. Fate was definitely twisted. “Jaehyun?” 

He’s about to turn in the other direction and run like there’s no tomorrow, until Jaehyun stops him.

“Taeyong, wait!” he exclaims, gripping onto Taeyong’s arm. Taeyong feels his breath leave his body for a moment as the warmth of Jaehyun’s hand flooded his senses.

“You’re bleeding.” 

On instinct, Taeyong brings a hand up to his face, before Jaehyun catches it in midair. “Don’t touch it. The wound might get infected. Stay here, okay? I have a first-aid kit in my bag.”

 _Of course you do, Mr. Jung “Perfect” Jaehyun,_ Taeyong wants to say, before mentally scolding himself. Why was he being snarky anyways? Jaehyun was just trying to help. He should be grateful. 

Jaehyun digs through his bag, pulling out a small plastic case. He kneels down to his level, and locks eyes with him. For a moment, Taeyong thinks that he’s about to kiss him, but instead he sweeps Taeyong’s hair behind his ear gently.

Taeyong felt his breath hitch at the action. _Jaehyun’s gaze was so…_

Jaehyun opened a small packet, bringing the alcohol swab up to the busted skin by Taeyong’s eye. “Tell me if it hurts.”

He winced as the pad made contact with his skin. It stung like a bitch. He bit down on his bottom lip to try and suppress the onslaught of tears. He made a mental note to never give in to his vengeant thoughts again, or else he would get into another altercation with the person he hates the most. _Maybe I wouldn’t mind.. What are you thinking, Taeyong?! You must’ve hit your head hard.._

Jaehyun’s breath was hot against his skin, which was oddly calming. He smelled like.. peaches. He found himself focusing on Jaehyun’s lips, and the way they were parted slightly in concentration. He wondered what it would feel like to kiss them.

_God, Taeyong! Get your priorities straight. You like Doyoung, right? Stop thinking about Jaehyun’s pretty pink lips, and h-_

Taeyong drowned out the voices in his head, choosing only to focus on Jaehyun. Could he have been wrong? Was Jaehyun who he liked all along? The thought seemed so absurd, but something about it was so utterly right. 

The stinging didn’t hurt as bad as he got lost in his thoughts. He came to a shocking realization; he wasn’t jealous of Jaehyun. He was jealous of Doyoung! Everything started to make sense now. 

Suddenly, Jaehyun pulled away, grabbing a small band aid from the kit and placing it on Taeyong’s skin, lightly applying pressure to ensure that it stuck. “All better?” He smiled.

When Taeyong didn’t respond, Jaehyun started putting his things away. “You said you had something important to do earlier, right? You seemed like you were in a hurry.”

“Yeah,” Taeyong averts his gaze. “I did.” he pauses.

“But,” He coughs, straightening the cuffs of his blazer and patting the excess snow off. “It looks like you found me first.” _Here goes nothing._

Jaehyun stops to look at Taeyong. “Oh?”

“I.. I think I like you, Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun clears his throat, trying to keep himself from smiling. “Then in that case, I have a question for you.” 

“What is it?” Taeyong asks.

“Mind if I kiss you?” 

“Not at all.” 

  
  



End file.
